A Cold Education
by SomeSithLord
Summary: Sandra is a student at the academy on Odacer-Faustin. She catches the eye of Darth Scabrous for her skills and he takes her on as a personal apprentice of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I wanted to explore more of what might go on at the academy after reading Red Harvest. I think Scabrous would look for the strong students who could move up in the ranks.

I do not claim to own anything related to Star Wars but Sandra is my OC.

* * *

Darth Scabrous was a cold man with a dark sense of humor. Despite this, he was a good looking man. Grey hair slicked back and eyes with a fire in them that burned deep.

She noticed the way he held himself the first time she saw him. It was the second week of being at the academy for Sandra. She found a quiet place to sit in the library and started on a book she had found. Then as she had engrossed herself with the book the temperature dropped. Almost as if the ceiling had caved in and the raging winds and snow engulfed the library. Sandra looked up for a source of the temperature drop.

It took the form of a man. This was not just any man though. It was Darth Scabrous the headmaster of the academy. Despite being here for two weeks and his position she had never met him formally. His name was mentioned a few times and it caused her a great amount of interest in him.

He looked to be in his late 30's or early 50's. Sandra saw him give her a side glance as he continued on his way. The cold feeling dissipated when he was out of sight. She could still feel him though like a wandering spirit watching from a darkened room.

She got up shortly after and made her way to the small room she now called home. It wasn't much by any means but Sandra welcomed the warm beds embrace when she slept. The next few weeks went by fast but only because she caught on quickly. Enjoying the training and practice that they put her through. The improvement in Sandra's skills was visible now. Though still far from mastering them she felt closer to the goals she had set before attending.

In time Sandra grew even more and that caught the attention of Scabrous. Other students still outranked her in power and skill. Yet she became a focus of his because she continued to improve and trained diligently. Sandra knew he watched sometimes from afar. He may have his own plans but she and the others were still students in his academy.

When Scabrous saw a student with the drive such as Sandra has he took notice. Sometimes she caught a glimpse of him walking past as she trained. The cold feeling that accompanied his presence never increased while around her. She decided this was a good thing despite the feeling it gave off.

One day during the week Sandra decided it wouldn't hurt to go and meditate before some personal exercise and training. It was late and no one would be bothering her. The hallway was lit enough for someone to walk down but still conceal them in the dark. No one else should be up at this hour. The walk to the training room was short and she settled down on the mat in the middle.

Blocking out all noises that still remained. The winds outside fading and the groans of a structure that still stood against all odds. Thoughts from the past day left leaving her mind blank. It was just Sandra and the force now in harmony. She sat for what seemed like hours in a perfect state. Until that creeping cold feeling filled the room slowly.

Sandra fought it off for as long as she could but it overwhelmed her. Making her body tremble slightly. Opening her eyes slowly and adjusting to the dark she looked near the entrance to the room. A dark hole that looked like it could swallow anything. Save for the two silver-grey eyes that looked at her.

This time he had caught her but there was no malicious intent to his eyes. He moved farther into the room and stood on the outskirts of the mat. His features shrouded by the hood covering his head. "What are you doing here?" He said in a low tone that was almost an echo.  
Sandra stood up at once in response to the question from a higher up. "My Lord I was meditating before practice." There was no response to her answer physical or verbal. Scabrous removed his hood slowly.

She saw it as a move to be more casual but still stayed on guard. He could kill her in a second if he wanted to. "I know you have been coming here at night for a while. I am not unaware of the happenings at this academy." Those words put Sandra on edge slightly but she hid the emotions it brought to the front. "There is no problem with being here but training alone does little compared to training with a partner."

Sandra stood still as he removed his robe to reveal black pants and a tunic underneath. Slowly like a predator stalking its prey he walked onto the mat and ignited his lightsaber.  
"I have seen your progress and believe you are ready for more." It wasn't a request but a statement. She couldn't say no without looking weak in his eyes. A small bow was all she gave in acceptance of the praise. The hum of her saber met the sound of his making the room glow red.

She took her position and watched him closely. His swing was a flash of red and it connected with Sandra's at full force. Scabrous was putting everything he had into his strikes. She knew he was still holding back though. He had the power to bring this whole academy down if he wanted to. Sandra blocked all his attacks while watching his movements and dodging. Both of them moved around the center circle.

She pushed him back with the force when there was a window of time between attacks. He returned the push and it turned into a trial of strength. With one push she tripped and fell to the ground. Quickly Sandra got to her knees and knelt there looking at him. Waiting for whatever insults or punishment he felt was necessary for her. None of that came though as he walked closer to the edge and looked down at his student.

"You have improved from the last time I saw you training. I'm pleased to know that what I have heard about you is true." He held out his hand for her to take. Slowly Sandra reached for his and he hoisted her up almost effortlessly. "Talk gets around here fast." She said and saw the slightest smirk pull at the corner of his mouth at her comment. "Indeed it does"


	2. Don't Overdo It

Notes: The next chapter is going to be hot so stay tuned.

Have a good day!

* * *

The top of the tower was illuminated by torches. There was a long stone table across the room from the entrance. It wasn't unusual for Sandra to come up here now and meditate with Scabrous. In the months she had been here he had continued to train her in secret. Meeting only at night or the early morning. It seemed almost scandalous and in a way it was.

Tonight felt different from the moment she looked up at the tower. There was a sort of excitement that filled Sandra to the core. When she got to the top it only increased. Scabrous was nowhere to be found but she felt him nearby. The cold feeling of him being more welcomed now over time. "Good your here" he was dressed casually but Sandra knew more than anyone he was always ready for a fight.

"You have recovered since last time I hope?" He asked with a hint of amusement to his voice but he was being serious. "Yes my lord I have." He looked Sandra over silver-grey eyes scanning her body. "Your posture gives you away. We will meditate only tonight and tomorrow I will test your skills."

She nodded and sat on the floor cross-legged. He joined her no less than a second later and did the same. Blocking out the ambient sounds was easy the pain along her back not so much. It took everything she had to not want to move and stretch it. "Something is bothering you I can feel it." Over time the connection between the both of them had grown inevitably. "I feel pain radiating from you." He would tell anyone else to use that pain to fuel their anger and turn it into power. He had told her the same before but this was different it was physical.

Sandra heard him shifting before she felt a hand on her shoulder and then another on her back. Hands that could do a lot of damage and who knew what else. "Relax and breath." The hand on her back moved down her spine. It hit its mark right in the middle and she flinched a little and away from the pressure that was applied. "Have you been to the infirmary?". Sandra had gone after the initial sparing practice but not when the pain developed.

There was no doubt bruising near the source "No my lord I have not seen a medic yet about it". Sandra heard no response for a minute "Lift up the back of your shirt I'm going to look." Complying was the only choice she had and so she did as asked. Slowly pulling up the back and revealing what was underneath.

"You need to go to the infirmary and get this looked at now." He let her shirt down gently. Surprisingly warm hands brushed against the skin above her hips. Sending a pleasant shock up Sandra's back. "I will take my leave then goodnight my lord." With that, she got up and walked through the doorway to the turbolift. The walk to the infirmary gave her time to think about why she had a reaction like that to a simple brush of the skin.

It had never happened before and the halls around the academy didn't always provide a lot of space for passing one another. People bumped shoulders often and went on their way. This was different and Sandra found that it was welcomed. Pondering physical touch would have to wait though. The doorway to the infirmary loomed over her.

Sandra walked in and looked around. Only two other students seemed to be there and with nothing serious by the looks of it. She felt her back wasn't that serious either. However, making Scabrous displeased wasn't on her list of things to do ever. Hopefully, this would be quick and Arljack the med-tech wouldn't take long.

Arljack lifted up Sandra's shirt much the same as Scabrous had earlier. Feeling for anything that was out of alignment or broken. "The bruises should fade in two to four weeks time. That's if you let it heal enough. Take it easy with the training and if unavoidable just don't land on your back."

She nodded in response and thanked him. Getting up slowly and making for the dorms as quickly as she could. Making sure to not fall and worsen things for herself. She also had to tell Scabrous at some point and expected less than stellar results. Silently Sandra opened the heavy door to the dorms and stepped in.

Trudging tiredly up the stairs and to bed she shed off wet clothes for a tunic and pants. Sleep overtook Sandra fast and held her in its embrace till morning. When she awoke it was to the sound of others getting ready for the day and low whispers. Today there was going to be mostly studying for her and meditation.

The library was quiet save for some other students reading and the rustling of papers here and there. Sandra was the kind of person who could stay here all day and never get bored. There was so much information at her fingertips in the library. Scabrous had started showing her some Sith alchemy recently. It was all simple things and nothing extream or potentially life-threatening. She knew how to make a simple sleeping draught now. Sandra had no plans to ever use the knowledge but having it on had was nice to know.

Sandra checked the time and realized it was almost noon. She had been here for hours but it seemed like seconds to her. Staying here longer would be nice but she didn't want to miss the midday meal. Setting aside what she had been working on Sandra got up and felt her back protest the movement. The hunger in her stomach was a stronger feeling though and it drove her on.

The dining hall was quiet save for a few low whispers here and there and the sound of trays being moved. She tried to eat as fast as she could so she could leave. No one stayed there long or tried to. Sandra finished what she honestly couldn't even really call a meal. She placed her tray on a rack and went back to the library. Walking there wasn't nearly as cold as usual despite the winds. Today must be one of the rare calm days. She thought as she walked into the library.

Sandra spotted her things just as she had left them laying on the table. Sitting down on the old bench she resumed her studies and pouring over old scrolls. She had always been bad at paying attention to the time and lost track of it often when studying. When she looked up from her papers she saw the library was empty and checked the time. It was evening already and she had missed her evening meal. That was hardly a problem for her as the food was nothing to rave about here.

Sandra cleaned her things and put them in a bag. The old stone tables had seen plenty of people like here over the years. There would be plenty after her she was sure. Now she took her things and made for her dorm. Leaving out of one of the five entrances to the large room. The winds had picked up again and she hurried to the doorway of the dorm she called home. Getting to her bed she set her things down and quickly changed into her training outfit. There was at least another hour till she had to meet Scabrous but she liked to get ready early.

When the time to leave finally arrived she took only her saber and cloak with her. There was no need to bring anything else. The tower loomed over her as she stood before it. Sandra walked to the door and it opened for her. The lift was waiting there in the center like it always was. She stepped on it silently and felt it start rising up. Her mind went to what might happen tonight. Sandra still had to tell Scabrous about the medical visit and that she would not be able to train like usual.

The lift stopped when it reached its destination and she stepped off. Looking around the room once she took off her cloak and set it on the table. Her back was turned so she didn't see the figure standing near the doorway.


	3. The Master and The Apprentice

Notes: NSFW chapter ahead!

I'm thinking of doing three more chapters for this story but we might get more.

* * *

"I trust you went to see Arljack as I said to?" Sandra almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She turned to face him "Yes Master I went straight to him." Scabrous stood with his hands on his hips and head cocked to the side slightly. "What was his verdict?" Sandra looked down at her feet in worry. "He said to take it easy with the training and if unavoidable just try to not land on my back."

When she looked up Scabrous had moved closer now with his hands crossed over his chest. "I'm not going to be angry over an injury you have. There is no need to worry. We will focus on other aspects of your training tonight." She nodded and placed her lightsaber on the table with her cloak before turning back to her master. He put a hand on her shoulder and even with a layer of cloth between them. She felt that familiar shock go up her spine again. She muffled a sound of pleasure from it but not well enough.

He heard it come from her even though it was faint and would have been easy to miss. Scabrous's hand moved to her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes met. Gray eyes met light brown ones at that moment and sparks flew. She nuzzled her cheek into his hand slightly and that alone did it for him. He pressed her up against one of the windowed walls. Outside the winds rushed by but inside it was warm. He had planned to train her tonight but this was where they ended up. Knowing her back was still healing after being told what happened with Arljack. Scabrous was harsh but no good would come from injuring her further. He tried to be as gentle as he could with her.

Tonight would be different instead, he decided to show her another way to clear the mind. To release any pent up emotions that resided within her. He was gentle with her due to the knowledge of her current condition. He worked at opening her robes more as she tugged at his belt. Without so much of a flick of the wrist, he released his belt. Letting his pants loosen so she could do as she pleased with them. Sandra rubbed the front of them gently before pulling his hardened length out.

She looked down at it and smiled. His eyes followed hers to her hand on his member. Anticipation making it twitch slightly in her hand. That prompted her to start caressing it gently. She picked up the pace before his own hand stopped her and removed it from his cock. "If you keep doing that I'm going to take you against the wall. Your back can't handle that right now."

Scabrous lifted her up gently and carried her to his own private chambers. The door opened and he set her on his bed before stripping himself of his pants and tunic. If they were going to do this. He was going to let her see all of him tonight. His body was not what it once was when he was in his late 20's but he stayed fit. A chest with muscle to it and strong arms that could beat down opponents with ease. His torso was thick but not from fat it was muscle. He had the body of a man who stayed in shape.

Sandra watched him strip off his clothes and couldn't help but blush slightly. She wouldn't deny that what she saw made her smile. Now all she wanted to do was run her hands over his chest and arms. Sandra followed his lead and stripped off her own garments. Casting them aside like he had his own. Scabrous looked down at her before getting on the bed and crawling the short distance over to her. Placing his legs between hers and gently coaxing hers open more.

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Master..." He smiled and leaned down to settle his head near her neck. Leaving small kissed down it to her shoulder and then her chest. Sandra gasped at the attention being given to her neck but it soon turned to moans. She ran a hand down his side till she got to his hips. From there she made directly for his cock and started from where she had left off.

In return one of his hands made its way down to her thighs. Tracing small circles till he got to her center. Then lightly teasing her until he felt her getting wet. Sandra moaned and struggled to concentrate on what she was doing to him. She didn't have to struggle long though. She felt his hand leave her and gently remove hers from his member. Scabrous positioned himself between her legs. He locked eyes with her as he slowly slid himself inside her.

Sandra gasped at the feeling of him and her muscles moving to accommodate him. It was new for her and the short pain that accompanied it passed quickly. The pleasure overtaking it in waves. Her body relaxed and he started with short slow thrusts. A deep moan left him. With one hand he took her leg and put it near his hip. "Wrap your legs around me." Sandra did as he said and wrapped both legs around his hips. She moaned as he slid in further because of the position.

The caressing from before had them both halfway near a climax. Scabrous felt himself throbbing inside her. He wouldn't last much longer like this. Sandra put her arms around his neck and tried not to put him in a chokehold. Her hips worked in time with his and she clung to him as she came screaming his name. Scabrous grunted and held her close as he finished inside her. Neither of them made to move as they descended down from their blissful high.

She was still spasming around him as he pulled out. He didn't move off of her for a few minutes and he had to remover her legs that remained wrapped around him. Settling down next to her he relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. Letting the last of the feelings fade slowly. Sandra looked over at him and admired his form next to her. His normally smoothed back hair now tousled and looking wilder.

Her blissful state was interrupted by the thought of her still having to get back to the dorms. It was no doubt much later now and she really didn't want to have to move. Sandra wasn't even sure her legs could now after all that. She tried moving her right leg and it protested the smallest movement. Sleep started to pull at her and she gave into it happily.

Scabrous opened his eyes and looked over at Sandra. He saw she had fallen asleep and made to get off the bed slowly to not wake her. Walking over he picked up her pants and her things. He at least wanted to have pants on and put her clothes on a small table. Scabrous got a blanket and put it over Sandra before returning to the bed himself. He would make excuses for her lessons in the morning. No one would question his authority on it.

Scabrous let himself drift off with dreams of the day to come. Sandra slept soundly and had one of the best nights in a long time. The dorm beds served their purpose but weren't the most high end of beds. Scabrous's bed was much softer and did her back some good. When morning came she opened her eyes slowly. Remembering what happened last night and that she had lessons to get to. Scabrous wasn't in bed with her anymore.

Sandra got out of the inviting embrace of the blanket on her and found her clothes. She would need a shower before doing anything else today. Her hips protested getting up and dressed but she pushed herself. Staying quiet she walked out into the main room of the tower. Scabrous was nowhere in sight but then she heard to door to the refresher open and she turned. He walked out into the main room wearing black pants.

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "You are excused from all lessons today. I have already informed your instructors. You can shower here before we begin today." He walked past her to his room to finish changing. Scabrous didn't bother shutting the door before putting his tunic on. Meanwhile, Sandra walked to the refresher and stripped before showering.

The hot water washed away the sticky remains of both their fluids from last night. Bringing back the memories and feelings from it. Sandra blushes at the thought but she knew deep down it wasn't because they loved each other. It was for the sake of release for both of them. She would admit to feeling a sort of sexual tension between them. Meeting at night had only made it stronger for her.

She had shielded the thoughts she had of him the few times they had spared. How she had wanted him to pin her to the training mat and take her there and then. Their bodies tangled in a heap on the floor. It was just a fantasy and she knew it wouldn't happen but she could dream. Sandra finished up her shower and dried off before putting on her clothes.

When she walked out Scabrous was over by one of the many tables covered in papers and test tubes. He looked deep in thought and she considered leaving him alone. "Master? I'm ready when do we begin?"

* * *

Notes: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.

Take care!


	4. New Lessons

Notes:

Nope, this fic isn't abandoned the holidays hit and took all my time. I also got a new job! I'm back to writing again and should have a more regular posting schedule now.

Thanks for hanging in there and putting up with me.

I hope you like this chapter and take care!

* * *

The sound of her voice broke his concentration, and he glanced back at her, "We will start now since your back is in no condition for physical training. I'm going to walk you through some alchemical formulas. Then I want you to replicate them yourself."  
Their relationship was back to what it had been the day before. He was the Master teaching his apprentice what he knew. Trying to impart some wisdom on her to pass on what he learned. Things he had once learned when he was about her age. Scabrous had found the knowledge on his own through study and research. Now he stood with his apprentice who seemed eager to learn and try. He was going to show her the basics, and some things from the scrolls he found long ago. Those very scrolls sat on a shelf to his right waiting to be handed down to the next generation. Sandra stood by his side looking at all the tubes filled with different liquids and powders.  
Scabrous turned to her and spoke his tone low, and serious, "I want you to pay attention to what I do, and take notes. Alchemy is something exact and everything must be perfect. If it's not it could end badly for you. Death is always a possibility that's why you have to measure everything." He picked up a vial from its holder on the opposite side of the table against the wall. It was a strange greenish-yellow color. He slowly poured in a white powder and the liquid began to fizz. "The liquid is extract from a flower found on Dromund Kaas. The powder is Manganese(II) sulfate I just ground it down more. The extract alone is harmless, but when mixed with the powder or others it turns into a potent poison this is simple alchemy. When you are ready, I will show you Sith Alchemy." She was unaware of her mouth hanging open slightly until he gave her a questioning look. "This can give you an advantage over enemies and allow you to take them out silently if used correctly. Now, I want you to do exactly the same thing as I did."  
Scabrous took a few steps back and watched for Sandra's next move. Sandra did her best to replicate what her master had shown her moments ago. She produced a concoction that fizzed slightly before it calmed down. Scabrous looked over her shoulder and, nodded "Good a little less of the powder next time but the result is acceptable in this case you did well Sandra."Sandra looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "Thank you, Master."

He nodded and moved to stand next to her. "Now if you wanted to make it more potent you can use the Force to twist it and change it to your will."  
He took the vial in his right hand and concentrated for a moment on it and the contents within. Sandra watched the vial intently as the liquid started to turn a dark green color as if Scabrous had poured a small amount of the dark side itself into it. The liquid swirled as it darkened before her eyes.  
"Put this into someone's drink and you could eliminate them from your life. You have the power to destroy swiftly and silently, to remove those who are in the way of your goals. If you listen to what I have to teach, I will show you how to do that and more." He put the vial back in its stand and sealed it with a stopper. Scabrous would be saving this particular one, adding it to his stock of substances. It was midday when they ended the lesson. Scabrous had other things to get done and had set her to go meditate and study scrolls of his.  
Half of what she would need to know had already been recorded by him. "When you have gone over those enough come back to the tower. I will oversee what you have learned and watch as you replicate experiments and what you have learned. I would pay special attention to formulas. Remember, I said this was a dangerous school to learn. I only hope you listened to me."  
With that, he sent her off to the dorms and watched her grab what she had before leaving. Sandra left in a good mood and took in what he said. This was going to be a potentially deadly school to learn but she was too invested in it now. Backing down would most likely anger him. She didn't want that or him disappointed in her. When the turbolift stopped she walked to the door and braced herself for the cold rush of air about to hit her. She walked the short distance to the door, which slid open for her and she stepped into the harsh hurricane-like vortex. The windswept snow along the paths was sent twirling in the air by the breeze, looking like some dancing wind spirit. Sandra made her way to the dorms, hoping to slip in without being noticed.

It wasn't as if anyone would care if she had been gone anyway. Around here, if someone disappeared it's either they died, got stuck with Arljack in the med wing, or simply left. There had been disappearances over the years and over time people just shrugged it off. If there had been an incident or duel, then people talked about it more. She was not a missing person, however, and no one would blame anyone for missing a lackluster meal either. She sometimes wondered how they managed to survive on it.

She made her way to her small bed and set what she had down by the foot of it. Sandra changed into a fresh uniform and made herself look presentable. The wind outside having sent her hair into a mess.  
Meanwhile back in the tower, Scabrous had sat down at the long stone table in the center. On it sat a triangular red and black object. It gleamed in the torchlight and glowed a faint red. Without so much as a twitch, Scabrous levitated it off the table and watched as it began to open before him.

Small pieces moved and fell into place as the Sith Holocron opened and revealed what was inside to him.  
What he found inside would, unbeknownst to him, set off a chain of events that could not be stopped once started.  
He went about taking in what he could and making notes on what he would do next. This would have to be hidden well. To his knowledge, he was the only one who knew about its existence and he was going to keep it that way.


End file.
